


Champagne Cupcake

by spiralicious



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Food Porn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori gives Hunny a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 26 "Hunger," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Hunny stared longingly at the heavenly confection sitting on the table. Takashi called it a Champagne Cupcake. Hunny’s mouth watered as his eyes took it in. It was the biggest cupcake he’d ever seen. The large sugar granules glittered in the vanilla whipped topping. And sitting on top was a red, fat, juicy strawberry. It called to him but Takashi told him to wait. Hunny waited as long as he could, approximately 12 seconds, before he turned up his cuteness as far as he could and asked, “Can I have it yet? Please, Takashi” repeatedly.

Mori for his part was able to resist Hunny’s charms. He had something far better in mind than just a gourmet cupcake. He sat down next to Hunny and set the perfectly polished fork on the table next to the cupcake. Mori was almost tempted to smirk as he watched Hunny give the cupcake his full attention as Mori carefully peeled the wrapper down. He plucked the strawberry off the cupcake and set it aside before he plunged the fork tines into the cupcake’s moist, sugary depths.

Hunny opened his delicate mouth wide when he was presented the first bite. He closed his lips around the fork and pulled the tasty morsel into his mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as the flavors swirled in his mouth, savoring every last bit before opening his mouth again and greedily accepting every bite offered to him.

Mori started to feel too hot in his school uniform, watching Hunny squirm and moan. Getting to watch Hunny eat cake was an unparallel pleasure. He was so passionate and responsive when it came to sweets. It was only better when he fed Hunny the cake himself. Knowing he was causing Hunny’s cheeks to flush and his eyes roll back, even in some small way, made his cock twitch. When he paused briefly to admire the effect the cake was having on his small friend, Hunny started begging for more. It was all Mori could do to suppress a moan.

Hunny loved it when Takashi fed him cake and this was the tastiest one yet. The last bite was the first with strawberry filling. It was so amazing that Hunny couldn’t stop himself from snaking out his tongue and swiping away the tiny bit he’d left on the fork. He got more aggressive and demanding; scooting closer and opening his mouth wider, prompting Mori to go faster.

Mori swallowed hard when Hunny started sucking on and twirling his tongue around the fork. His heart raced faster as Hunny’s moaning became more wanton.

Soon, there was nothing left but the set aside strawberry. Mori held it up for Hunny, who carefully plucked it away with his mouth. Little jolts of electricity shot straight to Mori’s cock when Hunny’s lips brushed against his finger tips. He had to close his eyes when Hunny’s tongue licked the bit of strawberry juice off his thumb.

When he opened them, Hunny waited expectantly for him to wipe the frosting from his mouth. Mori savored the creamy substance as he licked it off his fingers.

Hunny smiled brightly and flew into Mori’s arms for a hug.

“Thank you, Takashi!”

He smirked where Takashi couldn’t see him, feeling the taller man’s erection as he sat in his lap, pleased he wasn’t the only one that enjoyed the cupcake.


End file.
